Farewell Snow
by Haruno-Mizuhime
Summary: Suara desiran ombak terdengar dari kejauhan, seolah membawa kenangan masa lalu. Hazama merentangkan tangannya mencoba meraih kepingan dirinya. "Berhenti membuatku kaget dasar bodoh! Kupikir kau mendadak pingsan ditengah jalan" "Aku ketua OSIS disini. Salam kenal, Terumi senpai" "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mendekati Hazama begitu saja? Kau pasti bercanda!" "TERUMI!"


**Title:** Farewell Snow

**Pairing: **Ragna x Hazama

**Warning: **OOC, AU

**Summary: **Suara desiran ombak terdengar dari kejauhan, seolah membawa kenangan masa lalu. Hazama merentangkan tangannya mencoba meraih kepingan ingatan dan jati dirinya. "Berhenti membuatku kaget dasar bodoh! Kupikir kau mendadak pingsan ditengah jalan"/ "Aku ketua OSIS disini. Salam kenal, Terumi senpai"/ "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mendekati Hazama begitu saja? Kau pasti bercanda!"/ "TERUMI!"

**Disclaimer: ****Kalau blazblue punya saya, Raghaza pasti sudah bertebaran dimana-mana.. sayangnya enggak. :'**

* * *

Aku terbangun mendengar suara desiran ombak yang halus dari kejauhan. Mencoba membuka mata, aku merasakan cahaya jingga yang perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam irisku. Ah, sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap. Sambil mencoba berdiri, aku meregangkan seluruh tubuhku. Entah mengapa, semenjak kematian ibu dan kakak perempuan asuhku, aku jadi mudah jatuh tertidur disembarang tempat. Mungkinkah aku juga terserang penyakit yang sama seperti mereka? Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Penyakit itu hanya menular melalui genetik saja, sedangkan kami bertiga sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah.

"Oi, Hazama! Apa yang kau lakukan dibalkon? Apa kau sudah selesai merapikan kamarmu? Besok kau sudah harus berangkat pagi menuju sekolah barumu kan?"

Kaget, aku segera menoleh dan menemukan sosok kakak kandungku, Terumi Yuuki.

"Kau... jangan bilang kau tertidur lagi disini!" bentak kak Yuuki dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa meringis ketakutan.

"Maaf..." jawabku pelan

"aaaaah! Kau ini! Perlu diberitahu berapa kali agar kau paham? Jangan suka tidur disembarang tempat! Kalau kau mulai merasa ngantuk, segera lari ke kamar! Bagaimana kalau sampai kau masuk angin haa?" Sambil mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras, tangan kanan Kak Yuuki meraih kepalaku.

Gemetar ketakutan, aku segera memejamkan mataku. Namun bukan pukulan yang mendarat dikepalaku, tapi tepukan yang lembut. Kaget, aku menoleh ke atas dan menatap mata Kak Yuuki dengan takjub.

"..ayo cepat masuk kedalam. Cuci muka dan tanganmu, makan malam sudah kusiapkan dimeja."

"ung!" dengan segera aku menuruti perintah Kak Yuuki.

Semenjak aku dan Kak Yuuki pindah dari kota ke daerah pinggiran ini dua hari lalu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seolah.. aku memiliki keterikatan pada kota kecil yang sunyi ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan pernah tinggal di kota ini.

"...aneh..." gumamku pelan.

"hm? Apanya yang aneh?" jawab Kak Yuuki diseberang Meja. "apa aku salah memasukan garam dan gula lagi?" tatap Kak Yuuki tajam.

"hm.. bukan kok. Bukan itu... hanya saja..." karena ragu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Kak Yuuki, aku memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..ah.. itu... makan malam berdua... aneh..." jawabku pelan.

"ha?"

"rasanya... baru minggu lalu kita makan malam bersama Papa, Mama, Kak Ada dan Carl.. sekarang hanya kita berdua... rasanya... aneh..." jawabku sambil menunduk.

Setelah beberapa detik berselang. terdengar suara desahan napas dari seberang meja, "tenang saja, Paman dan Carl akan pulang saat libur panjang nanti.. dan kita akan pergi mengunjungi Tante dan Ada bersama" jawab Kak Yuuki. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan malamku.

etc

"_hei"_

"_hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_Terbangun karena kaget, aku segera mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut._

"_heeeiii...! kau baik-baik saja? Kau anak yang selalu duduk di pojok depan dekat jendela kan?"_

"_ah..." akhirnya mataku bertemu pandang dengan sang sumber suara. Bocah laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu menatapku dengan heran.  
"jangan meng-'ah'-kan aku!" sambarnya. "kalau tidak salah, kau... Kuvaru kan?"_

"_ku..varu?" tanyaku heran. "um.., sepertinya kau salah orang... aku ini... Terumi Haza..."_

"...ma..."

"HAZAMA BANGUN!"

"gasp!"

"aaah.. kakak heran, kenapa bisa ada manusia yang tertidur saat sedang makan..."

"...ah..." aku meraba wajahku yang penuh dengan selai coklat. "uuh... aku cuci muka dulu"

"jangan lama-lama! Nanti kita terlambat kesekolah!" teriak Kak Yuki dari ruang makan. Uh.. kenapa bisa aku tertidur disaat sarapan begini? Lagipula apa-apaan mimpi itu?  
tanganku, yang awalnya sedang membasuh wajahku, mendadak berhenti bergerak. "...barusan, aku mimpi.., ya?'

etc

"Nah Hazama, disini sekolah barumu. SMP Mihama. Bagian SMA masih 500 meter ke arah sana." Mataku mengikuti arah dari tangan kak Yuuki, lalu tiba-tiba ia mengusap pelan kepalaku. "Jaga dirimu, jangan berbuat nakal ya." Ujarnya lembut. "kalau terjadi sesuatu, datang saja ke bagian SMA."

Aku pun mengangguk pelan, dan melambaikan tanganku pada sosok Kak Yuuki yang mulai menjauh.

"Jadi ini SMP Mihama... Sekolah baruku... semoga aku bisa betah disini..."gumamku sambil berjalan menunduk memasuki gerbang sekolah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara riuh anak-anak di belakang. Aku menoleh dan melihat gerombolan anak-anak berkumpul di depan gerbang.

'ada apa ini?' tanyaku dalam hati sambil mendekati kerumunan dan berjinjit agar dapat melihat dengan jelas penyebab keriuhan ini.

'sebuah mobil mewah?'

"lihat! Lihat! Tiga bersaudara itu sudah datang!"  
"Jin-sama!"

"Kisaragi senpai!"

"Noelchan!"

Dari mobil mewah tersebut, muncul dua orang cowok dan satu orang anak perempuan. Anak perempuan tersebut terlihat manis dengan rambut pirang yang semi panjang, tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan anak laki-laki berambut putih disampingnya. Lalu disamping anak laki-laki berambut putih tadi, terlihat anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut senada dengan anak perempuan tadi. Wajah mereka pun sangat mirip. Anak laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan kacamata dan segera memakainya.

"Selamat Pagi, Kisaragi Kaichou!" ucap beberapa orang pria di deret depan.

'kaichou? Apakah orang tersebut ketua OSIS disini?' dengan perlahan aku mundur dari keramaian tadi dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru, aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sejujurnya, pemandangan anak-anak berkerumun untuk menyambut seseorang, untuk kasus ini tiga orang, murid merupakan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat. Di sekolahnya di Kota, semua anak datang menggunakan mobil mewah. begitu turun dari mobil, biasanya mereka akan langsung berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing tanpa menoleh ke belakang apalagi berkerumun untuk menyambut murid lain. "apa karena dia Ketua OSIS ya?" gumamku pelan. Setelah menggelengkan kepala, aku segera bergegas menuju ruang guru.

etc

Setelah mengurusi urusan administrasi, aku mengekor pak guru menuju kelas baruku. Pak guru menyuruhku untuk menunggu sampai beliau mempersilahkan aku masuk dari dalam. Saat pak guru memasuki kelas, keadaan kelas yang tadinya ramai, terdengar sampai ke koridor, akhirnya menjadi sangat tenang. Aku menunggu dengan tenang sampai akhirnya..

"Jadi, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru di kelas ini, masuklah Terumi-kun."

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu lalu berdiri di depan kelas.

"perkenalkan, aku Terumi Hazama. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"baiklah, Terumi kun, silahkan duduk di kursi belakang." Mataku mulai mengitari kelas, sampai akhirnya terhenti didepan sebuah kursi yang kosong. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja tersebut. Menyangkutkan tas pada besi pengait, dan duduk dengan rapi. Aku melirik ke meja sebelah kanan dan kiri ku. Meja sebelah kananku terdapat seorang pria berbadan besar dan rambut coklat panjang. Badannya terlihat atletis dan disekitar lengan atasnya terdapat beberapa luka. Lelaki tadi menoleh dan tersenyum kearahku. 'ah, sepintas kupikir dia orang yang berbahaya. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.' Setelah membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman awkward, aku melirik meja di sebelah kiriku. "ah..!" tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan suara, walaupun cukup kecil tapi sepertinya suara itu terdengar oleh pria disebelahku. Ia yang sedaritadi melamun ke arah jendela tiba-tiba menoleh. Aku segera menundukan kepalaku. 'dia orang yang tadi pagi' pikirku. 'ternyata dia sekelas denganku ya..' dengan takut-takut aku mencoba kembali melirik kearahnya. Dia sudah kembali menatap langit di luar jendela. Aku mencoba menegakan tubuhku sambil mencoba menatap punggungnya. 'rambut putih, benar-benar tidak biasa ya..' menghela nafas, aku kembali menatap papan tulis. Semoga hari ini bisa berakhir tanpa masalah.


End file.
